


Just Another Soldier

by alienfirst



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Blood, Character Death, Digital Art, Fanart, Gen, Illustrations, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-15
Updated: 2013-10-15
Packaged: 2017-12-29 11:43:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1005029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alienfirst/pseuds/alienfirst
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You reached through and they refused to let you go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Another Soldier

**Author's Note:**

> Posted on Tumblr (though the text has been slightly redone to post here): http://alienfirst.tumblr.com/post/64005919574/the-celebrations-went-on-and-you-were-lauded-as-a
> 
> I'm not good at tagging things, so hopefully the tags I did add are sufficient?
> 
> This is a potential work in progress. I have many, so this may or may not get further than the sketch shown here.

The celebrations went on, and you were lauded as a hero. You accept the praise and the congratulations, even as the world turns a bright blue around the edges, and the ringing in your ears shifts to whispers and crescendoing to loud clicking and shrieking. You try to repeat to yourself that you are a HERO and the hero has a sunset march and a glorious homecoming and FORTUNE.

But it only works for so long.

You forget the word. The words.

And the whispers and the clicking tell you that you are a SOLDIER. You have no homecoming or celebration, only a task. You had been difficult the whispers say. You had set them back. Somewhere in the corner of your mind that can still think through the noise, you are jubilant over that fact. That corner is swept away amidst the ear splitting roars and shrieks that press in to your skull. Now you are obedient, the shrieking rang. Fortune favors obedience. And you can only think, yes, as you feel pinpricks like claws pressing in to your brain.

They need information. Things you had seen fleetingly in washed out blue and rapidly rotating images. You don't have those images anymore.

But you know where to find them again.

  
  
  
  



End file.
